


The Brat

by XxSalemBeexX



Category: therealjaza
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSalemBeexX/pseuds/XxSalemBeexX
Kudos: 13





	The Brat

You were so in trouble. 

Jared was focused on the road, his hand gripping the steering wheel tightly, his jaw clenched. You couldn't help that he was annoyed. Well, yeah, you could. It was your fault. While the two of you had been out for drinks, you had made a smart ass comment in front of his mates, and when he told you to behave, you told him to make you and rolled your eyes. That was a big no no. 

You tried to play innocent, turning in your seat to give him your best puppy eyes. "Jared..." You started, but you stopped when his free hand lifted, signalling for you to stop talking. You pouted slightly and crossed your arms, facing forward. "Fine, asshole." You said, your words definitely fit to get you in more trouble. 

"Excuse me?" He growled. You ignored him, lifting your chin and looking away from him. You knew better, but it excited you to know what would come. 

Luckily, he pulled into the driveway of his apartment just then. When he parked and turned off the car, you felt his hand grab your chin roughly. 

"You will go inside and sit on the floor in front of the couch. When I get there, you'd better be less of a brat." He said before releasing your chin. Excitement ran through your veins and you hurried out of the car, going into his apartment. You sat on your knees where he had instructed you to, and he came inside soon after you were settled. 

"You think it's funny to talk to me like that in front of my friends?" Jared asked, grabbing a few things from the drawer you knew too well. 

"No..." You trailed, knowing it was the wrong answer. He came and stood in front of you, grabbing your hair and pulling it back to force you to look at him. 

"Try again." He said lowly. 

"No, sir." You answered quickly, gulping a bit. Jared released your hair and stepped back, removing his jacket. 

"Take off your panties and bend over in front of me." He commanded. You stood and reached underneath your black mini dress tugged them off, taking a breath before bending over in front of him. You braced yourself for a spank, but instead felt something probing your entrance. You felt him spit onto your cunt before pushing in what you assumed was a vibrator of some sort. 

"Now put on your panties and sit on your knees again." He instructed. You did as he said and he sat down as well, but on the couch in front of you. Your eyes widened as you saw him pull a small remote from his pocket. Shit, you were in trouble. 

His leg draped over the other, leaned back in a relaxed fashion as he hit one of the buttons. A pulse went through your body and you moaned, only for him to stop as soon as he started. 

"This is what's going to happen. You're going to sit there and not make a sound. Your behavior tonight earned you fifteen spanks. Every time you moan, you earn another spank. Are we clear?" 

You nodded, adjusting yourself so you could sit straight. You could do that, right? 

Nope. 

Jared went full force right out of the gate, the little device inside you vibrating at a delicious pace and pattern. Your eyes rolled back and you braced yourself on your hands, but kept your eyes on him. A sadistic little smirk was on his face and you wanted yo prove him wrong, but a small, ever so quiet whimper left your lips. 

"Ah ah, that's one." He said in a strict tone, and you wanted to roll your eyes again but knew you couldn't. 

He hit another and the damned machine started moving, hitting your g spot. You took a sharp breath and he raised his brow at you testing, but you bit your lip and kept quiet. 

After a while you started to get close, and your breathing picked up. Just as you were about to tip over the edge, he cut off the toy, and an exasperated groan left your mouth. 

"Two." He chuckled darkly. 

"That's not fai-!"

You were cut off by your own moans as he started again. 

"I think that counts as another two. You're up to four." He said, his tone like a disappointed teacher. 

You glared at him through your pleasure, feeling yourself building back up. You wanted to cum badly at this point, but you had a feeling this was your torture for the night. 

You reached that high again and right before you could touch it, he took it away. You moaned in frustration, panting as you tried desperately to get your pleasure back by rocking on the floor. It didn't work. 

Jared laughed darkly at your desperate state. "That's five, twenty total, little girl." He said, putting the remote into his pocket and standing. "Get on the couch. Ass up." He said, and you rose to do as he said. You laid your upper half on the couch, cheek resting on the arm and your back arched so your ass was in the air. He came up behind you and grabbed the top of your underwear, pulling them up, causing the toy to go even further in you and the fabric to press at your clit. You gasped and pushed back against him, needing some sort of contact. 

"You're going to count for me, understand me?" Jared instructed, and you gulped, nodding quickly. 

"Yes, sir."

"Good. After every count, I want you to apologize for your behavior tonight." He added. You nodded again. 

"Yes, sir."

You felt the flogger on your ass, brushing over you at first. You were anticipating the impact, but you knew he was building you up. 

The first hit surprised you. You jumped a bit and found your voice. "One, I'm sorry, sir."

"Good girl." Jared growled before dealing another strike. 

"Two, I'm sorry, sir."

Three, four, five, they all went smoothly. You liked it, loved it even. But after five, your red skin began to burn and you flinched at his spanks. 

Six, seven, eight, nine, ten.. By now you would have been satisfied, but you were in trouble. It wasn't about your satisfaction right now. It was your punishment. 

His hand connected with your ass on the eleventh, causing you to scream out in not only surprise, but pain. God, you loved the pain, but you were reaching your limit. You wanted to prove yourself, prove you could handle it.

By the fifteenth, you were choking out pained sobs, but your panties were soaked. He had started adding the vibrator again, turning on while you counted and off when he spanked You. You had never had this much pleasure before, and the pain was almost forgotten until his hand contacted with your ass again. 

Smack. 

"Twe-nty, I'm sorry, si-ir." You choked out, collapsing onto the couch. He laid behind you and wrapped an arm around your chest, pulling your back against him. You turned your head to him, your tear soaked cheeks brushing his nose. 

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll be good, please let me cum." You hiccupped, and Jared kissed your nose. 

"I know you will, baby girl. Now get back on your knees." He said, and you did. You winced at the fabric of the couch scratching your sensitive backside as you turned back over. He tugged your underwear off and tossed it aside, pulling out the remote to the toy again. 

"Spread your legs and let me see." Your knees spread apart and gave him a perfect view not only of your bright red ass, but your toy filled pussy. 

"You have no idea how good you look right now." He mused. He hit the button and you moaned loudly, gripping the arm of the couch for support. You looked back at him to see his mouth parted slightly, his breathing heavy. When he saw you looking, he licked his middle finger and moved it to your cunt. His finger joined the toy in your hole, making your eyes roll back. Between the vibrations and his thrusting, you felt full and euphoric. When his thumb found your clit, you came undone, black spots dancing in your vision. You fell onto the couch and breathed heavily, your hands searching for him desperately. 

Jared lowered himself to lie next to you, his hand still between your legs. You winced as he pulled the toy from you and brought it to his lips, cleaning it off before his finger was also cleaned. You whimpered softly and nudged towards him, wanting affection. He gave you just that, pulling you against him, mindful of your ass. 

"Have we learned our lesson?" He asked, lips ghosting over yours. 

"Yes, sir." You breathed, and he kissed you, ravaging your mouth with his tongue. After he pulled away, you gave him a little smile. 

"I've learned to be a bigger brat." You joked. Jared couldn't help but laugh, grabbing your hair playfully and tugging it. 


End file.
